Close Friends from Different Worlds
by Sparrow2000
Summary: Only two years since he left for college, but he still visits the girl he left his toys to. When he met her friend, he realized she had quite an imagination too. Only, it isn't an imagination . . . .
1. Chapter 1

**Was watching _M__onsters Inc. _today and thought about Toy Story at one point. And since the prequel is coming out soon in the US, I thought I'd write this. Couldn't resist the idea honestly.**

* * *

"Andy!"

At the sound of his name, the nineteen year old smiled at the two girls in the front yard. Both were playing with Bonnie's toys that the college student gave to her only two years ealier. He was always glad to see his childhood memories with a younger child who appreciated them like he did. But he wasn't there for that.

"Hey girls!" he responded excitedly as he knelt down to hug them.

"Do you get to stay today?" Bonnie asked hopefully.

"Only because Molly won't," he laughed.

Both girls cheered excitedly as they grabbed the toys to play. Andy also noticed three new ones. He stared curiously at the figures as they were brought over to him. He sat down and reached for a stuffed blue and purple colored creature.

"Hey Mary," he called, catching the older girl's attention. "When did you get these?"

Mary smiled. "I've had them for a little while now. Bonnie's mom sewed them for my last birthday."

Andy's eyes widened. "I missed your birthday!" he shouted in shock. "Shoot! I knew I forgot something!"

The girls giggled at his bad memory while Andy studied the toy again. The appearance was far too familiar to him as he studied and studied the object. Mary finally noticed and sat next to the teen.

"His name is Sully," she clarified. "I draw him, Mike, and Celia all the time. But I draw Sully the most."

Andy smiled. "Sully. I think the name works."

Mary grinned brightly and giggled, being the only one of the three who knew the truth of the toy's name. Bonnie giggled as she nearly threw Buzz into Andy's lap with Woody hooked onto the ranger's arm. The late teen smiled as he handed Sully back to Mary and picked up his favorite childhood friends. He looked up to find two bright, expectant smiles and smirked playfully.

"What has Evil Dr. Porkchop been up to lately?" he asked with a wink.

"Buzz and Woody stopped him for the millionth time yesterday!" Bonnie answered enthusiastically. "Jessie and the others helped!"

"Sully, Mike, and Celia did too!" Mary added excitedly. "Dolly and the Potato Heads tried to hurt them and Rex. But they captured Buttercup and Bullseye!"

Playtime ensued as the girls told Andy of the latest adventure of the toys. Apparently Woody and Buzz hadn't completely won the day since Dr. Porkchop had captured the only horse and unicorn in the team. Trixie had tried to help but she was wrapped up in fighting Slinky, literally! Even Jessie had nearly been captured with Bullseye if not for Buzz and Totoro. Today, they were going to save their captured comrades and stop Dr. Porkchop and the Potato Heads again!

Hours had gone by that day as the trio played, only stopping for food and the occasional bathroom break. By four that afternoon, they were inside and watching a movie together with the toys surrounding them. Andy had decided to bring _Buzz Lightyear of Star Command_ for the girls to watch. By the time it was over, the girls were asking if there was another movie. Andy had laughed at the question and pulled out his collection of the TV series on DVD.

They were able to get through nearly fifteen episodes before the girls fell asleep. Bonnie had Woody and Buzz in her arms while Mary held Sully close.

_She really loves that doll._ Andy thought to himself. _I still wonder . . ._

His thoughts were interrupted when Bonnie's mom walked in. "You must've had a fun day!" she concluded at seeing both girls sound asleep.

"Yeah, they're really tuckered out," he added. "I'm home for a few more days if you need me here again."

"The girls would love to see you again tomorrow," she answered. "But we have an extra room if you need to stay here."

Andy chuckled. "Maybe if I stay too late tomorrow. Mom should be home now anyway. I'll see you tomorrow though."

With that, the teen bid good-night and headed out to his car, started the engine and drove home for some much needed sleep.

* * *

**Hope you all like! More chapters to come!**

**And to all of my amazing followers, I'll be updating soon. Especially since I just graduated high school! Class of 2013 baby! WHOOT!**

**With more time on my hands, I can complete more while job searching and getting license. Be expecting more from yours truly!**


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came quicker than expected as Ms. Davis set the table for breakfast. Molly was already walking down the stairs when Andy finally woke. He stretched and sat up, recognizing his old bed and the surroundings he had known for nearly ten years. Leaving for college had changed his whole life. He smiled as he spotted the old western wagon toy chest.

"Woody still saves the day without that old thing," he thought aloud.

He turned toward the hall at a familiar shout. "Andy! Time for breakfast!"

With a broad grin, the teen jumped up and rushed downstairs. After nearly avoiding an accident on the banister at the last few steps, Andy slowed down and snuck up behind Ms. Davis only for her to turn around and jump.

"Andy!" she gasped in surprise And chuckled.

"Morning Mom," Andy greeted happily. "Hope ya didn't miss that."

Molly raised a brow at her brother as she kept eating. The thirteen year old rolled her eyes and continued eating her pancakes. Andy grabbed a plate of pancakes and sat down, quickly pouring syrup and nearly drowning his breakfast before his mother could notice.

"Other than your plans for this morning," Ms. Davis started, "will you be visiting the girls again?"

Andy nodded vigorously as he swallowed his eighth bite. "We're going to watch more of the _Buzz Lightyear of Star Command_ series later today before they fall asleep."

Molly rolled her eyes again. "Don't you ever get tired of that stuff?"

"I grew up with it," Andy reminded the younger teen, pointing his fork at her. "Just like you grew up watching the _Barbie _movie collection."

"Touché," Molly responded with a defeated huff.

Ms. Davis smirked at her two teens and ate her breakfast with them as Andy explained his morning to her and Molly. He was heading out with a couple of old friends to catch a movie and hang out before he went to see the girls. And since he only had a few days, he wanted to spend a lot time with everybody.

* * *

Only an hour after the movie with his old friends, Andy was driving back to Bonnie's house for some more hang out time. Since the night before, he couldn't seem to get that doll out of his head.

"Sully. Where have I heard that name before?"

He kept asking himself lever and over, and over for hours. He missed a third of the movie just thinking about it! But he also knew Mary couldn't just come up with creatures like Mike, Sully, and Celia out of nowhere. There had to be a reason.

Pulling up to the house, Andy parked the car and stepped out, nearly getting tackled to the ground at the gate by two little girls. They giggled gleefully as Andy shook his head of the daze he had encountered.

"I need to learn to see you two coming," he joked.

Mary and Bonnie giggled again. Their giggles became squeals quickly when Andy picked them up and spun them around.

Woody, Buzz, and the others all snuck a glance at the trio playing before becoming ordinary toys again. Sully, however, watched a little longer as the three fell to the ground in a fit of hysterical laughter. He loved watching Mary have fun just as Woody loved seeing Andy and Bonnie enjoy playtime as kids, for the most part. He just didn't understand it all that much yet. He went back into toy mode when they sat up.

"What are yew doing today?" Bonnie asked excitedly.

"More Buzz Lightyear I hope!" Mary added, bouncing excitedly her knees._  
_

Andy chuckled. "Of course! So let's bring the toys in watch all watch together!"

The girls looked at each other and ran toward the tree, gathering all of the toys and running into the house for Moore cartoons. Andy couldn't blame them for being excited. He was just glad to pass on a great part of his childhood to the next generation.

* * *

_Aw, never go back for the cat!_

_You gotta go back for the cat. It's, like a rule._

Andy and the girls laughed at Booster and XR through most of that day. Bonnie and Mary wouldn't go to bed until almost ten at night. By that time, Andy had to sleep over. Bonnie and Mary slept in Bonnie's room while Andy slept in the spare room. The teen easily fell asleep. That is, until he heard a noise from the girls' room.

He blinked his eyes open drowsily and walked down the hall to Bonnie's room. Before he opened the door, he heard slow whispers coming from inside. Three different voices to be exact. He recognized Mary and Bonnie, but the third was a deep, almost monotone voice. Andy thought he was hearing things at first.

"Can we come with you?" he heard Mary ask.

"Not tonight Boo," the unknown voice answered sadly. "I have to worry about Roz, remember?"

"Alright," Mary responded, almost brokenhearted. "Tomorrow?" Her tone was too hopeful for Andy to understand why.

"If I can get Mike to help out, yes."

Andy could swear he heard a smile in that tone, but his mind blanked when he heard the name Mike. All he could think of was the little toy Mary had. The small, green, one-eyed figure she played with. His brain raced to think of where he had seen the blue and purple creature before. When he couldn't take it any longer, Andy opened the door so fast no one could react. The scene he saw shocked him to no end.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. Pretty crazy huh? Well, I thought you guys could use a cliff hangar for now. But the hint was too obvious if you ask me. ****But happy summer to you guys! I'll update when I can.**

**Anywho's! Read & review please. I need actual criticism on some of these things. It'll really help me in the long run.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The teen was stunned speechless at what stood before him. He rubbed his eyes, thinking it was a hallucination. But it was too real. Mary and Bonnie shrunk in fear of what Andy would say. The only other figure was the giant, furry, blue and purple creature in the bedroom.

"Boo?" the figure asked cautiously, "Who is this?"

Mary pursed her lips. "This is Andy. Our friend."

"He's the one who gave us the toys we showed you," Bonnie added.

The creature looked the teen over. "He doesn't seem very dangerous," he declared with a smirk as he crossed his big arms over is hairy chest.

Andy shook his head and scowled. "Me not dangerous?" he questioned, pointing to himself. "This coming from the monster in the room."

The creature raised a brow, smirk still there. "You can protect theses girls?"

"I know I can." The teen went into defense mode, wondering why the creature wasn't attacking. Then he realized something as he turned to the girls . "Mary, is this Sully?"

Mary nodded happily. "But I know him better as Kitty!" She giggled a bit as Sully moved his hands/paws to his hips.

"Now things are starting to make sense," Andy thought aloud, eying the monster. "Where are they wanting to go? Your world?"

Sully caught the hinted sarcasm but kept his smirk. "Monstropolis? Yes."

Andy's eyes nearly flew out of his skull. _The place is real? I've only heard stories._ "They can't go!" he whisper-yelled at Sully. "They have lives here!"

"They're kids who love adventure," Sully countered. "And if I'm not mistaken, you were the same way at their age."

Mary and Bonnie faced Andy as the teen blinked out the confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

Before Sully answered, he gave a smirk and ushered the girls through the door. Andy nearly freaked and followed them. When they were through, a figure closed the door behind them. Andy turned to find a small, green oddball of a monster with one eye at the door.

"No one said anything about a teenager!" it yelled at Sully.

"Relax Mike. He's with the girls," Sully quickly explained.

"Great. Roz will be ticked when she finds out about all this," Mike dead panned.

Sully kept his smile on. "It's late right now. Lets just get them to our place before anyone notices."

Mike scowled, making the girls giggle only a tiny bit. "He's not riding in my car."

"Mike," Sully tried.

"You specifically said 'only the girls' and that's all I have room for," Mike explained.

Andy was still trying to get over the shock of monsters and their world being real during the whole conversation. His head was spinning from the reality check so much he actually passed out!

"Andy!" the girls gasped in fright.

Sully and Mike stared at the unconscious teen, unsure of what to do. Mike scowled at his college friend. Sully looked from Mike to Andy to the girls, and back to Mike.

"What did I do?!" he asked defensively.

"You brought them here!" Mike hissed. "If Roz finds out we're both dead and being rebanished! Celia will dump me and we'll be the laughing stock of the city, again!"

Sully gave a confused look. "That's still Boggs and the others from college."

Mike groaned and was about to retort when Mary was at Sully's side, shaking. Sully knelt down next to the girl and gave a reassuring smile.

"I promise he's fine," the big monster vowed. "We'll take care of him."

At this point, Mike gave in and said Andy could ride in his car. It was already late and they had to get home. Things were just trickier with Andy having to unecessarily tag along. Both monsters knew it was going to be a _long_ week.

* * *

**Okay. It's nearly six in the morning and I typed this up between four thirty and five thirty because of sleep deprivation. Don't hate cause its short and not good.**

**I was wide awake at four, went on tumblr, and then decided to update. No clue why I was awake though.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Been too long since I updated. But here's the next chapter for whoever was reading this. It's taking too long to recall things.**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Up and at 'em!" Sully called the next morning.

Andy sat bolt upright with a start and looked at his surroundings. The room seemed normal enough. A dresser, bed, closet, your basic room. But what caught his attention was the view out the window. The city he saw was enormous. He thought it looked familiar, but wasn't exactly sure. It looked like any other. Andy was really confused, thinking he was dreaming. The sound of two giggling girls running past his door reminded him he was with Bonnie and Mary. He shook his head and walked out of the room, down the stairs and into the kitchen. He froze at the kitchen entrance.

Two things were wrong. 1) How did he know where to go if he realized this wasn't Bonnie's house? and 2) The two monsters from last night were serving breakfast.

"Mornin' Andy!" Sully greeted heartily. "Glad to see you didn't get lost like last time."

Andy shook his head. "Yeah. Wait, what?"

"Breakfast is getting cold," Mike pointed out bitterly. "Eat up and we can get going."

The teen nodded and sat down. He was surprised to see a plate of waffles in front of him. Giving Sully a weird look, he shrugged it off and dug in to the amazingly delicious meal. Bonnie and Mary watched him excitedly from their seats, smiles nearly ripping their faces in half.

"Ready for today?" Bonnie asked, almost bouncing off her chair.

Andy looked up. "What?" he asked through a mouthful of waffle.

Mary giggled. "Sully and Mike are taking us to Monsters Inc. today!"

The teen almost choked on his food. "Monsters Inc.?" he asked, receiving two eager nods. "Uh, I don't know if I should-"

"You're coming and that's that," Sully stated firmly.

Andy cowered slightly. "Okay."

Mike still had a disgruntled attitude since the night before. He and Sully knew the dangers of a child in the factory since Mary's little incident a few years back. But she also wasn't the first child to enter the factory either.

"We need disguises!" Bonnie shouted excited.

Mary looked at Sully, her eyes shining with a question. The furry monster laughed and knelt beside her. She smiled when he said what she wanted to hear.

"We can use your old one again," Sully finally said.

Mary squealed and raced Bonnie up the stairs to start looking for their favorite monster disguises. Andy sat in shock. He was trying to convince himself that this was a dream, but soon realized he was wrong when Sully patted him on the back, hard.

"Yours is upstairs in my room," the furry monster said. "I'm sure you'll know which one."

Andy groaned and gave a thumb's up before rolling his shoulders and getting up. "I'll head up in a bit. I just got a few questions."

Mike glanced at the teen. "Shoot."

"Why do I recognize this place? How did I know where the kitchen was? And why do I think I've seen you two before?"

"At least he asked them like a normal person instead on a panicked little kid," Mike commented.

Sully rolled his eyes. "I can answer all of those at once: You've been here before. It was when you were younger than the girls."

Andy just stared blankly at Sully. He blinked. "Good enough for me." He stood and headed upstairs for his disguise.

Mike waited until the teen was out of earshot. "He took it better than I expected."

"Give him time Mike," Sully told his friend. "The kid's been through enough in the past. A few days here should help his memory before he heads back with the girls."

"Sure big guy," Mike agreed sarcastically. "Everything'll be just peachy like last time." He scowled. "It ain't happening. He won't remember."

"Mike, we gotta try," Sully tried. "He could protect the girls when we can't watch them here."

Mike sighs heavily. "It's not that. Sully, he's a teen. You remember what happened when we scared those adults in college?" Sully nods. "They were overwhelmed with our antics to make them scream. Think about Andy. He'll be overwhelmed by the amount of monsters. It won't be pretty."

Andy stood at the top of the stairs, thinking about the conversation he just heard. "They're right. I won't be able to handle it." He turned and looked for Sully's room.


End file.
